Don't Forget Me
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: What if the person that knew you all your life... suddenly forgets you.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Forget Me**

_**Chapter One**_

Naruto let out a loud sigh as he kicked his bare feet up on the table. He hadn't even bothered to change out of his pajamas which consisted of an old pair of faded black pants and a dark blue shirt. Why should he even bother to, today was just like any other day. Even though technically it was his birthday. The blonde leaned forward and grabbed his ramen favored chips before resting it on his lap. He grabbed the remote before flipping through a few channels on the television.

He looked back down at his potato chips. "Maybe I should have at least asked Sakura-chan to come over," he thought out loud. At the thought of the beautiful pinkette his face instantly lit up. Something that seemed to happen when his best friend was thought of. His smile dimed slightly reminding him of how alone he really way. It had always been this way, even when his parents had been alive. They were constantly busy due to their line of work.

"_Sorry Naruto. The security of our city is important," _he could hear his father's words. Naruto shock his head before taking in a large handful of his chips.

"Come on Naruto. That's the past. Keep it there," he growled at himself before standing up. As he walked past the kitchen he placed the bowl of half eaten chips on the counter before making his way to the bathroom.

Naruto stared at himself for a moment before flashing himself a smile. He let out a low groan. "I can't believe I'm practicing my smile," he rolled his eyes at himself before turning the faucet on and letting the cold water run over his hands. He cupped his hands at let the water run over the edge before splashing his face. He turned the faucet off before grabbing a towel to whip the water away.

Naruto walked out of the bathroom, hitting the light as he went. Instead of turning to go watch T.V. he decided maybe he should just sleep the day away. It seemed like a perfectly reasonable thing to do for his twentieth birthday, right? He flopped down on his bed before throwing his arm over his eyes and slowly drifting to sleep.

"Still sleeping at this hour?" Naruto shot up his head collided with whoever was speaking to him. Naruto reached up and gripped his head before falling back on the bed. He opened his eyes to see the person he had hit was none other than his best friend Haruno Sakura. Naruto smiled for a second before the pinkette glared at him.

"Jezz! Naruto! What are you trying to do! Break my nose?" Sakura yelled she moved her hand from her face only for Naruto to stare at her horrified. "What?" she asked, before looking down at her hand where a pool on blood sat. Sakura stared at it for a second before looking up at Naruto. "Naruto!"

Naruto quickly jumped from the bed. "Don't move or you'll get blood on your clothes!" Naruto yelled, which caused Sakura to not to move. There was no way she was going to get blood on her new shirt she that she had gotten just for today. It was only a few moments before Naruto was holding toilet paper to her bleeding nose.

"Jezz Sakura-chan you scared the shit out of me! What are you even doing here?" Naruto asked as he tipped the pinkette's head back.

"Um… I don't know? Maybe to spend the day with my best friend and maybe celebrate his birthday?" She said sarcastically before flicking him in the forehead. "Why didn't you call me idiot?" Sakura asked removing the bloody tissue away from her nose. Naruto looked away from the pinkette placing his hands in his lap.

"I didn't want to disturb you," He mumbled.

"Idiot," she mumbled before whipping her nose making sure all the blood was gone. She tossed it in the trash can that sat by his door. "Why wouldn't I want to spend the day with you?" she grabbed his arm and pulled him up from the bed. "Now! Go get dressed!" She held a finger up to shush hum. "No complaints," she smiled before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her. Naruto smiled at the closed door. Haruno Sakura was by far the best thing in his life.

The duo walked down the streets of Konoha until they reached the park where they could admire the setting sun and the wonderus colors that made their way across the sky. Naruto looked away from the sky hearing an annoyed growl come from the pinkette who stood next to him. Her eyes were glaring at the screen of her phone. Sakura quickly pocketed the phone.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked.

"Ino, she needs something. Do you mind if we go to my apartment so I can get it to her?" Sakura asked trying to hid her anger. _'The pig ruining my time with Naruto. She knew we weren't supposed to be to the house until eight! It's not even six!'_

"Not at all," He grinned as the two made their way across town to where Sakura's apartment was. The two walked in silence as they walked down the street. Naruto side glanced at Sakura before looking down at her hand. It was so close to his. If he just reached out… just a little closer… Naruto quickly moved his hand back to his side as Sakura lifted her hand up to brush her hair out of her face.

She looked at Naruto noticing him watching her. "Are you okay Naruto?" she asked.

"Yeah! Yeah! Everything is fine here Sakura-chan!" Naruto laughed nervously before putting his ahnds behind his head. He continued to laugh until Sakura looked forward. He sighed. That was a close one. By the time they had reached Sakura's apartment complex the sun had completely set. The two stopped for a second noticing that the lights in Sakura's apartment were flickering on and off. Sakura's eyes widened horrified.

"Sakura-chan. You should get your lights checked. It's kind of odd for them to flicker like that," Naruto commented. Sakura watched shocked until the lights turned off and stayed that way. Sakura laughed.

"Yeah you're probably right. They do that ever so often," Sakura said. "Now come on!" Sakura said grabbing the blondes hand and pulling him to the apartment. Naruto's face turned bright red as Sakura dragged him up the stair case and to her apartment that sat on the second floor.

A smile graced Sakura's lips as she pulled her keys out of her pocket. She glanced at Naruto who was staring at the florescent lights. He didn't suspect a thing! She pushed the keys into the hole. Turning it the sound of the door unlocking. She pushed the door opened and walked in with Naruto right behind her. She walked further into the house leaving Naruto at the door.

"Sakura you should really turn the lights on," Naruto mumbled his hand searching the wall for the light switch. Finding it finally he flipped the switch…

"Surprise!"

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin at the scream. He turned and faced everyone. All of his friends were here. He grinned largely until his eyes landed on the pinkette who had a smile on her face that was as large as his own.

"Gosh Forehead! I sent you a text like an hour ago! What took you so long?" Ino barked at the pinkette. Sakura opened her mouth to comment back to the blonde but found Ino had already moved across the room and was dragging Naruto into the kitchen. Sakura sighed. Well at least she got to spend the day with him.

"Oi! Pig!" Sakura yelled. If Ino was going to be all over Naruto the pinkette would still do her best to distract her.

"Dobe," Sasuke called over the crowed. Naruto walked over to where a large group of the boys were standing at the makeshift bar. "Come take a shot. Now that you are officially of drinking age," Sasuke smirked as he poured shots for the group. Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Kiba and Shikamaru stood over the table.

"Cheers to dickless!" Sai called out as the boy tapped their glasses to the table before downing the contents. They all slammed their shot glasses on the table.

"I'll have you known Sai I have a dick," Naruto laughed as he wrapped an arm around both Sai and Sasuke's shoulders. Other than Sakura, Sai and Sasuke had been his best friends for as long as he could remember. The four grew up together. Naruto looked up to find Sakura smiling at him from across the room. Naruto smiled back before waving at her slightly.

"It seems like someone has a crush," Sasuke smirked. Naruto's face lit up.

"N-no I don't," Naruto said.

"S-someone h-h-has a s-s-st-ud-udering problem," Sasuke mimicked the blonde only to be punched in the arm. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled it behind the blondes back.

"Sasuke! Knock it off! If you break something I'm going to kick your ass!" Sakura screamed. Everyone in the apartment laughed as Sasuke let Naruto go. Naruto smiled seeing all of his friends. He jumped up and Sakura's coffee table.

"Hey everyone! I just want to thank you all for doing this for me!" Naruto yelled as he looked around the room. From the buffet table that was set up that was piled with food to the table that had presents on it. "I really appreciate it! You guys are the best friends a guy could ask for!"

Ino walked up to Naruto before pulling him down from the table. "Of course we would," she said sweetly taking his hand in hers. "I would do anything for you, I-I uh I mean _we_ would do anything for you," Naruto's face turned red from the blonde's comment. Sakura silently glared at Ino from across the room.

"Let's get shmamered!" Kiba screamed walking out of the kitchen with a bottle of alcohol in his hand. "That's shit faced and hammered!" The crowed screamed. Sakura rolled her eyes before moving into the kitchen and away from the loud group. She pushed open the glass doors that lead to her back porch. She sighed before leaning against the railing. Her red solo cup in hand.

She looked up when she heard someone walk out onto the porch. She turned around to find Sasuke smirking. She rolled her eyes. "What?" she hated it when he gave her that 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' look.

"Oh nothing," Sasuke said with a shrug he took a few steps out. "Just looked like someone is upset they didn't get to spend the whole day with a certain blonde haired dobe," Sakura's face reddened. Sasuke leaned forward resting his arm on the railing only for it to move slight. Sasuke jumped back causing Sakura to laugh.

"Serves you right Sasuke! Karma," Sakura said sticking her tongue out at the boy. Sasuke put his hand on the railing and shook it.

"You should really get this fixed Sakura, it's dangerous."

Sakura smiled. "You wouldn't be worried would you?" she asked picking on the boy.

"Yeah right, for you?" Sasuke laughed like it was a joke. Sakura rolled her eyes before punching him in the arm. Sasuke wrapped his arm around the girl's neck before scuffing her hair up. Sakura let out a growl as she tried to remove the dark haired boy. Sasuke dragged her back into the living room before moving out of the way before she could get a good punch in. Sakura flattened her hair.

The pinkette jumped slightly when someone touched her arm. She smiled when she realized that it was Naruto. "So how do you like the party?" the pinkette asked.

"It's great Sakura-chan thank you," he smiled.

"Good. It took me forever to plan this thing out with Ino," Sakura laughed as the two watched the blonde haired woman dance on the coffee table. "Now, go enjoy your party!" Sakura said pushing Naruto towards the crowed that was dancing. "You only turn twenty once!" She yelled over the music.

Sakura walked past the buffet table and grabbed a few empty plates and made her way into the kitchen. If she cleaned now then maybe she would be able to spend more time with Naruto when the night was over. She moved to the sink and began to wash the dishes.

"Someone is having a fun night?" Sakura looked up to see Temari. Sakura laughed.

"Yes well someone has to clean," Sakura laughed as a scream erupted from the kitchen.

"And someone has to entertain, like Ino." The two laughed.

"Hey, she's not all bad." Sakura reminded the sandy blonde woman. Temari rolled her eyes.

"I would agree with you if she didn't flirt with Naruto every second she got. Everyone knows you like him," Temari said pulling out a dish rag and drying the dishes for the pinkette.

"I do not like Naruto," Sakura blushed. Temari laughed.

"Sure you don't,"

It wasn't long until the night was coming to an end. Shino had dragged a drunken Kiba home. Choji had left once all the food was gone. It wasn't long before Neji, Tenten and Hinata ad left as well. Soon the house was empty except for Sasuke, Sai, Naruto and Sakura.

"Well, we are going to be going," Sasuke said.

"I hope you had a good birthday dickless," Sai said before leaving the house with Sasuke, but not before the two boys could make a sexual reference about Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura walked out of the kitchen and saw that the party had felt aside from Naruto. She smiled thankful that it was just the two of them left. The two plopped down on the couch looking at each other. The two laughed. "I take it you had a good birthday?" Sakura asked turning to face her friend. Naruto turned and faced her. He placed his hand on hers.

"I had a great birthday, all thanks to you Sakura-chan." The two stared at each other for a moment. Sakura's face turned bright red as Naruto moved closer to her.

"I have to finish cleaning in the kitchen!" Sakura yelled quickly moving from the living room and to the kitchen. She took in a deep breath. Was Naruto just about to kiss her? She smacked her cheeks before grabbing the table cloth that she had used. She walked out onto the porch before throwing it into the washer. She turned around to see Naruto.

She gasped slightly as he walked closer to her. "Naruto?" she asked as he leaned against the railing. She felt her heart beat in her chest so loudly. He was so handsome. Why was she so nervous around him! He was her best friend… could there be something more to it than that?

"You know Sakura-chan…" Sakura looked up at him, his voice breaking through the silence. "You're always on my mind and…"

Sakura's eyes widened as a loud scrapping noise echoed around her and the railing that Naruto was leaning against fell of the ledge. She watched in horror as the blonde fell forward as well. She moved forward trying to grab a hold of him. She let out a grunt as he body landed on the cement pavement of her back porch. Her green eyes searched the area for a moment before she pushed herself up.

"Naruto?" she crawled to the edge of the porch before looking down. She let in a shocked breath before her eyes widened and tears gathered at the edge of her eyes. "NARUTO!"

**A/N**

**Hello everyone! **

**First and foremost I would like everyone to know that this fic is NOT my idea. The idea solely belongs to **JazANIME-ChaseTheLight X9. **She's asked me to help her write it and post it. So please leave reviews so she can see how much you like her fic. **

**Both of us hope you enjoy the fic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Forget Me**

_**Chapter Two.**_

You know when the world stops and it feel like time is at a standstill? That's where Sakura was staring down at Naruto's body not knowing what exactly was going on, and then like being hit by a good right hook everything caught up to her and she knew what had happened. "Oh shit… oh shit!" She pushed up off the ground and ran back into her apartment. She flipped open her phone before dialing 911.

"Hi! Yes! My friend just fell from my porch! It's a second story apartment! Yes! I live on second avenue!" Sakura bolted out of her apartment and ran down the stairs. She hung up the phone before flipping it open again.

"Sasuke!" she screamed over the line.

"_Sakura? What? It's like one in the morning? Did Naruto finally admit he likes you?_

"No you idiot! Naruto just fell off my back porch!" She screamed rounding the building. Naruto's body finally came into view. "I have to go meet me at the hospital!"

_Wait! What—_

Sakura slammed her phone shut before running as fast as she could to the blonde's side. She gasped the closer she got. She dropped to her knees when she finally reached him. "Naruto?" she reached out tenderly touching his back. She bit her lip before rolling him over onto his back. She let out a shaky breath seeing a large gash on the side of his face. "Come on Naruto… don't do this," she whispered cupping his face. "Open your eyes… give me that reassuring smile…" she looked around hoping to her an ambulance.

"Damnit! Naruto!" Sakura let out a yell. It seemed like she waited there for hours before an ambulance arrived. In reality it had only been five minutes. Time seemed to do that funning thing where it slowed down as she climbed into the back of the ambulance.

Next thing the pinkette knew was she was sitting in the waiting room on the fourth floor of Konoha hospital. She chewed on her lip nervously. Her eyes darted around the waiting room. She couldn't stand still. Her mind was hardly even functioning.

"Sakura!" She looked up seeing Sasuke walking into the waiting room with Sai not far behind him.

"You guys!" Sakura let out a sob before hugging the two boys. The two sat their shocked for a moment. When Sasuke had first gotten the call he assumed that the two were playing a prank on him. But now with Sakura bawling he knew for sure Naruto wasn't going to jump out of some hiding place and laugh.

"Shit," Sasuke grabbed Sakura and pulled her away. "What the hell happened?"

"W-we w-we-were," Sakura stammered making it hard for her to talk.

"Come on," Sai said pulling her to sit down. "Head between your legs," Sakura spread her legs before Sai pushed her head down. "Now breath," Sakura took in a few deep breaths until her breathing finally evened out. She sat back up and whipped away her tears. "Now, tell us what happened."

Sakura nodded before her shaky voice came out. "We were talking on the back porch… and then the railing just broke and Naruto fell!" She squeaked out the last part before going into another fit of tears. Sai pushed Sakura's head back down between her legs before giving Sasuke a worried look.

"Shit…" Sasuke said before sitting back in his seat. _I told her she needed to get that fixed… _he thought to himself but thought better then to bring it up and make the pinkette blame the whole thing on herself. "Well," he said when Sakura sat back up. "There's nothing we can do until he wakes up. So stop crying," Sakura nodded before pulling at her long sleeves.

XXX

Once Naruto had been moved out of the ICU and into a regular room Sakura had refused to leave his side. It had only been two days since the blonde had fallen from her porch but to Sakura it let like years. Her best friend was lying in a hospital bed and she had no idea when he would wake up. Sakura's eyes were red and puffy from the crying she had done and the lack of sleep she had gotten.

Sakura looked up hearing the door opened. She sighed in relief seeing it was Sasuke. She watched as Sasuke's eyes moved from her to Naruto. His eyes instantly lit up and he moved to the bed. "Dobe you're finally awake," Sasuke smirked at the blonde who was slowly trying to sit up.

Sakura turned to look at Naruto. She sighed in relief. She stood up only for the door to open again. Ino, Shikamaru and Choji moved into the room. In Ino's hand was a large vase filled with red roses.

Naruto's eyes landed on Ino and followed her as she moved to place the flowers on the table next to his bed. Sakura moved in front of his gaze waving her hand in front of his face. "Hello! Earth to Naruto!" Naruto turned to face the pinkette. "I swear Naruto! You really had me freaked! You idiot!" Naruto glared at Sakura who was she to say that to him.

"Who are you to call me an idiot?" Sakura's jaw dropped at his voice. When had Naruto ever gotten angry with her? This was Naruto they were talking about. Nicest boy to every walk the earth.

"Don't pay attention to Forehead. We're just glad that you're okay," Ino smiled before sitting on the bed. Sakura huffed before plopping back down in the chair she had spent the last two nights sleeping in. Naruto's eyes wondered from Ino to the rest of the people that sat around him. His eyes landed on Sakura. Whoever that girl was had some serious manner problems. He then turned to face Ino, now that was a real girl.

"So buddy, how ya feeling?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked away from Ino to look at Sasuke. Naruto stared at him for a moment before it finally hit him. He didn't know who any of these people were. Not the skinny tall boy. Not the tall chubby one. Not the hot blonde. Not the annoying pink haired girl. And not the boy who was talking to him.

"I feel fine… but… uh… who are you?"

"What?" Sasuke asked as if the blonde was telling a bad joke.

"I don't know who any of you are?" The whole room grew quite. Sakura stared at Naruto her jaw dropped. That was why he had been so mean to her. He didn't remember her. Wait. He didn't remember her! Tears streamed from her eyes as if all the pain and sadness she was feeling were falling in streams down her face. How could this be happening?

"I'm going to go find a doctor," Sasuke said before moving out of the room. Sakura sat their staring at Naruto not sure what to do. The door opened and Sai walked in.

"Oh I see dickless finally woke up," Sai smiled only to earn a glare from Naruto. "What's his problem?" Sai asked to the crying pinkette.

"He doesn't remember us," she cried. "He doesn't know who I am."

It was only a few minutes before the door opened and Sasuke came in with the doctor. Ino moved away from the bed. "What seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked looking over the group.

"Uhh…" Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets. "He doesn't remember who we are. Not even Sakura and I and we've known him since we were kids."

The doctor nodded before looking over Naruto. Checking his eyes and what not. "Well it just seems to be a case of Amnesia," The doctor stood up straight before meeting Sasuke's eyes. "He'll gradually get his memories back but it'll take some time. He'll be fine on his own since it seems he's only forgotten certain things. Like he knows how to take care of himself so you don't have to worry about that. It would still probably be a good thing for you someone to be with him at all times, he really should operate any machinery like cars and such," The group nodded. "The best thing for you lot to do as his friends it to take him to places he'll remember and just well wait for his memories to come back."

The doctor moved to leave. "When will he be able to leave?" Sasuke asked.

"We'll keep him one more night and we'll release him in the morning."

"Thank you," Sasuke said quickly as the man left. Sasuke turned back to look at the blonde. Oh yeah, things were getting interesting.

**A/N**

**First and foremost I just want to remind everyone that this idea belongs solely to JazANIME-ChaseTheLight X9. **

**Secondly I want to thank you guys for all of your reviews and support on the story.**

**And thirdly a message from JazANIME-ChaseTheLight X9**

**Thanks for everybody who read this story and reviewed it/Favorites/alert and I thank Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura to write this story with me!**

**Thanks everyone for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Forget Me**

_**Chapter Three**_

"Here you go Uchiha-san," the nurse behind the desk said handing Sasuke the paper work that would allow Naruto to go home. Sasuke scowled as he signed the pen nearly ripping through the paper. He handed the nurse back the paper. "Make sure Uzumaki-san does not use any machinery. It's important that you wait until his memories return. We don't know when his memories will return or how they might come back there is a chance he may lose consciousness and don't force memories into him. It-''

"Yeah I get it. No machinery, whatever." Sasuke said before turning away from the nurse and to walk down the hallway towards where Naruto's room was. Sasuke sighed. He wasn't trying to be such a jerk to the nurse she was just trying to help but the younger Uchiha was having a hard time coping with what had happened. It hurt knowing that Naruto didn't remember him. They had been friends for so long it was hard to think that Naruto didn't remember anything about him. He jaw clenched.

He was angry, the memory of yesterday forced its way to the front of his mind. Sakura had decided it would be a good idea to clean Naruto's apartment before he arrived home. During their cleaning Sakura had moved to tidy up Naruto's room. When Sasuke found her she was sitting on the blonde boy's bed tears in her eyes. In her hand was an old picture of the three of them.

He probably would have laughed at the memory. It was back in the day when Kiba and Naruto had a prank war going. It was during gym that Kiba had stolen all of Naruto's clothes when he was showering leaving the blonde boy with just a towel. Unfortunately Kiba had forgotten where he had hidden Naruto's clothes. Fortunately… or unfortunately Sakura had extra clothes leaving Naruto to wear a small pink vest and a pair of yellow booty shorts. In the picture Naruto and Sakura were laughing hysterically while Sasuke had a small, yet noticeable smile on his face.

Sasuke frowned again when he reached the door that Naruto stood behind. It really wasn't Naruto's fault that Sakura was crying… but somehow the dark haired man couldn't force himself to fully forgive him. Sasuke sighed before sliding the door open and walking inside. Inside Naruto was packing the bag that Sasuke had brought him. The blonde was already changed into a black shirt and orange pants. "Lets go…" Sasuke forced himself not to add the 'dobe' part.

The two left in an awkward silence. Sasuke didn't know how to react around Naruto. Not after seeing Sakura cry the way she did. In all honesty Sasuke felt like turning around and punching the lights out of Naruto until he remembered who they all were. Sasuke's frown deepened at what he had started to notice yesterday. The wondering eyes Naruto had for Ino. He was more than positive that Sakura also saw it. Naruto had practically been in love with Sakura since the day he met her, but Sakura would always avoid that conversation with him for an unknown reason.

Sasuke stopped when he reached his car. He watched with steady eyes as Naruto walked to the other side of the car and got in. Sasuke sighed before plopping down in the driver seat. At least he could turn the music on and not have to deal with an awkward conversation. Sasuke turned up the radio before pulling out of the parking garage and heading towards Naruto's apartment.

Naruto sighed before laying his head against the cold glass of the window. His blue eyes searching the landscape for maybe a glance of something he remembered. His eyes saddened. Not a thing. He went over the memories he had of when he had first woken up. He felt like a train had rolled over him. The first person he had saw was the pink haired girl… what was her name? Sakuya? She looked cute in a unique way but the way she went off on him first thing was a total turn off for him. Her personality was nothing worth remembering. Then the pale blonde girl, Ino. Now she was gorgeous and was so nice to him. He didn't recognize anyone that had come to see him.

He needed a distraction from his thoughts. "So…" he started unsure of himself side glancing at Sasuke. "Where are you taking me?"

"Your apartment," Sasuke said coldly. Naruto just nodded before looking down at his lap. He hated this. Everything made him feel like he didn't belong. Was he not acting like who he used to be? Was there something he was missing?

"So…" Naruto started again. He didn't want to give up. He wanted to remember. He wanted to remember who he was, who his friends were. "How was I before?" It hit him. He didn't know anything about who he had been before this accident. He didn't even remember who his parents were. Did he have siblings? He didn't know anything about his personality, had he been a jokester? Or maybe he was a serious person?

Sasuke's grip on the steering wheel loosened slightly at the question. Sasuke even smiled lightly. He remembered a time in school when they would play a game where you would have to describe a person in just one word. "An idiot," Sasuke said.

"Hey!" Naruto pouted sticking his bottom lip out and crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't call me that! I want a real description!"

Sasuke chuckled lightly. At least that hadn't changed about his best friend. Sasuke pulled over and parked on the street he stretched his arms out. "We're here," Sasuke said getting out of the car. The two walked up the stairs that lead to Naruto's apartment. Sasuke in lead since Naruto had no idea where his home was.

Sasuke opened the door and walked into the apartment that looked sparkling clean. It was odd to see the place so clean, but then again Sakura had wanted Naruto to come home to a clean house. Naruto's eyes wondered over the apartment taking in the scene. "So I was picky about cleaning?" Naruto said. Sasuke chuckled.

"Not at all," Naruto turned back to look at Sasuke who was shutting the door.

"Then?" Naruto asked unsure of who had cleaned the house.

"Sakura. You can thank Sakura, she cleaned the whole place yesterday," Naruto nodded before turning back to look around. There were a few pictures on the entertainment center. Most of them were picture of him with the people he had met when he woke up. The one thing he noticed was that almost every picture had Sakura in it. His eyes landed on the last picture which was a picture of a man who looked like himself and a woman with deep red hair.

"That's your mom and dad," Sasuke said moving and sitting down on the couch. Naruto nodded before looking over the pictures again. It was odd to see so many pictures of him elf without a memory to go with them. His eyes landed on a specific picture the one that Sasuke had been thinking about earlier. With Naruto wearing a pink vest and yellow booty shorts. He frowned slightly looking over how close him and Sakura had been.

"How did we become friends?" Naruto asked turning around to look at Sasuke.

"Our parents worked together. Since we were the same age we would always play… and I guess we just sort of became best friends," Sasuke said leaning forward placing his elbows on his knees. Naruto nodded before moving to go sit on the sofa in front. Naruto hoped that with this conversation going on he might be able to retrieve his memories. He just had to find a word or something...

''How was my life? You know before all of this happened?'' asked Naruto. Sasuke looked away from the blonde haired boy. How could he answer that question? Naruto had practically been on his own for a good part of his later years. How could Sasuke tell him best friend how awful of a life he had when he couldn't even remember.

Sasuke stood up quickly slapping his hands on his knees before moving away from Naruto. "By the way, every week someone is gonna be staying with you to make sure you're doing okay. It could be me, Sakura,Sai…"

"What about that girl Ino?" Sasuke frowned. What the hell was Naruto thinking? This was Ino! INO! It took all Sasuke had not to strangle the blonde idiot.

"Yeah… there's her too," It wasn't like Sasuke didn't like Ino. In fact it was quite the opposite. For the past month Sasuke had done everything in his power to make the blonde girl take notice in himself. It was weird to think that Naruto would ever find Ino attractive. All Naruto could do on a normal basis was complain to Sakura that Ino would be coming somewhere with them. Sasuke clenched his fist. And Sakura with her tears it killed him knowing how much the two had loved each other before this incident.

"Anyway… I have to go. Don't forget to not touch anything before reading this Manual," Sasuke said tossing a booklet to Naruto. The manual was a basic stuff on how a microwave or shower worked so Naruto could work independently. It was odd thinking that Naruto would ever need help considering how long he had been on his own for.

Naruto frowned at the manual in front of him. Now this was something he did not want to do. "Man! Com one! I'm sure I never liked studying," Naruto protested.

Sasuke smirked slightly, at least that part of Naruto was still there, before giving a wave and shutting the door behind him. Some things just don't change. Sasuke opened his car door before plopping down on the driver's seat. He stared forward for a moment before moving to open his glove box. Opening it he smiled at the familiar picture. It was of him, Naruto and Sakura sitting in the nurses room at their school.

It had been the night of their Prom. Sasuke chuckled at the memory. Naruto had been stressed the whole night about asking Sakura to dance. When the perfect moment finally happened Naruto being Naruto ended up hyperventilating before passing out on Sakura. The three had ended up spending the entire night together in the clinic. He chuckled again before placing the picture back in. Things would get better. He knew it. Naruto would get his memories back and then the group would be back to normal.

**A/N **

**I am super sorry that it took so long to update. I'm going through a lot in my personal life at the moment so its hard for me to find time to update let alone right. I've pretty much lost all my inspiration so I'm in the middle of trying to find that part of me again. If this is the only fic of mine you read then you are in luck because I will be updating this one since its co-written with another person so she helps with that. If you read my other fics then you know that they are still on hiatus until further notice. I apologize again and hope I will be not only updating this one again soon but updating my others. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Forget Me**

_**Chapter Four**_

Sasuke sighed as he pulled into traffic. Same boring every day traffic. It was late and he was exhausted. He sat back further in his seat trying to relax but failing. In fact it had been very hard for him to relax since the accident. Before he'd just been able to sit back and live every day to its fullest. Never scared that there wouldn't be a tomorrow. But ever since Naruto's accident it became very real to him that one day he might really lose his best friends: Naruto and Sakura. He had slowly started to forget about all the good things in life and only focused on what happened at the end.

Sasuke sighed before lifting up and loosening his tie slightly as he pulled into the parking garage. He glared slightly at the family crest that sat at the very top of the apartment building. It was still beyond him as to why Sakura wanted to live here; especially since she had to deal with his family on a daily bases which was something he himself had no desire of doing. After parking his car he stuffed his hands in his pockets and slowly made his way to the elevator since he was in no mood to take the stairs.

It annoyed him to no end. The Uchiha's. His family. It was ridiculous how highly they thought of themselves. He stepped into the elevator that was of course perfectly clean and looked as if it was as new as the day it was made. The whole elevator smelt of cleaning supplies. He looked around at the glass walls, perfect untouched. He ran his finger across the glass leaving a streak. He finally pressed the button that would take him to the second story. Where Sakura's apartment was.

He felt the elevator move upwards and he glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He hated it. How much he looked like his family. How much he looked like his father. He frowned before turning away from the mirror and watching the numbers changed until it got to the second story. He couldn't wait to be in Sakura's apartment it was the only place that didn't scream: I'm a total jerk. As soon as the doors opened he walked out as quickly as possible head down in hopes of not having to see any unwanted family members.

As he moved from the elevator he bumped into a middle aged man. Sasuke looked up to meet eyes that matched his even more so then normal family members. Sasuke's scowl deepened. Could today get even better? He side steps in hope that he could just continue on with his merry way but was stopped when a hand gripped his upper arm and causing him to turn around to face the old man.

"Sasuke, that isn't a very nice was of greeting your father," The older man said. His face was sunken with many wrinkles. His eyes watched Sasuke's every move as if waiting for him to do another thing to cause him to be ruder to his youngest son.

"My apologies, Father." Sasuke said his glare hardening. The word 'father' left his lips as if it was the worst word that he could ever say. Sasuke turned away from the man in hopes that his father would let him move onward without another word.

"Sasuke, next month there will be a clan meeting. You will need to be there," Sasuke stopped without bothering to turn and look at his father. "It would also do you well to wear something proper and please do something with your hair,"

Sasuke grinded his teeth together. God how he wanted to punch that man. Punch him right across the face. He stood still until he heard the elevator door shut and he knew his father was gone. Sasuke clenched his fist before turning and punching the perfect wall leaving an indenture in the wall. He breathed out trying to calm himself. He didn't need to worry Sakura more then she already was. He turned continued his walk down the hallway until he ended up at Sakura's door. He ran his hand through his hair trying to make it look less crazy; Sakura hated it when he was looking off.

Lifting his hand up, he knocked on the door. He heard some movements before the door opened to revieal a head of pink hair. Sakura looked up at Sasuke slightly confused as to why he was there. Her hair was pulled up and still wet signaling that she had been planning on staying home for the rest of the evening. Under her eyes were some crème. She smiled before opening the door and letting him in.

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets before entering the home. It amazed him how Sakura was able to keep her house so homey yet so clean. He smiled when he noticed that her nice lamps and picture were back out; she always had a knack for hiding them during parties since they were friends with people like Kiba.

"Let me go make some tea," Sakura said bustling off into the kitchen. Sasuke nodded before taking his shoes off and walking to the couch. He plopped down on the old piece of furniture and finally started to relax. Sakura walked back into the living room. The crème that had been on her face now gone letting Sasuke see the bags that were under her eyes. She smiled before placing the tray on the table and pouring each of them a glass.

"So what brings you here?" she asked sitting down next to him and taking a sip of her tea.

"Nothing much," Sasuke said trying to smile. "You seem tired?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well school is a drag, I never thought Universities would be that hard, not to mention they have me working all the time at the hospital," Sakura sighed laying back into the couch.

"Well you're finally achieving your goals. One more year and you will be a Doctor!" Sasuke said trying his best to be encouraging.

"I know I know. But sometimes I wonder why I didn't take the easy route and just be a nurse like Temari, or Ino…" Sakura said her voice stiffer when she mentioned Ino.

"Because you have more ambition then they do?" Sasuke said as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet.

"I know…" she whined before grabbing a pillow and stuffing her face in it. "And the hospital is so far away too! It's over an hour drive both ways!" her voice came out muffled.

"At least the University is just down the street,"

"Yeah… at least there's that," Sakura sighed pulling the pillow away from her face. "By the way... do I still own you money for the advance you gave me to buy the apartment?"

"Sakura," Sasuke said sternly frowning. "I already told you, forget about that. I gave you the money. I didn't lend it to you and besides it really didn't make a difference it was more the fact that you have a connection with the Uchiha's that you were able to have it," Sasuke said in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah, thank god for the Uchiha's," Sakura laughed as if it were a joke. The two sat in silence. It was always a damper on the conversation if you brought up Sasuke's family.

"Hey Sakura, you know next week is your turn to look out for the dobe."

"Yeah… I know," she whispered her eyes looking downward.

"Well I was thinking that since Naruto lives closer to the hospital… why don't you just sleep over at his place," Sakura's face turned bright red.

"What? You know we are NOT kids anymore. Sleeping over at someone's home is not as inno—" she blushed furiously. Sasuke had one of his oh so charming smirks on his face. "Sasuke! I swear you better not be thinking of anything…cause so help me if you are you WON'T be having children!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Sakura," Sasuke said his smirk still in place.

"So… talking about Naruto…" Sakura whispered. "How is he?" Sasuke's smirk faded. He hated seeing her like this. The hurt so clearly drawn on her face. Her voice and her eyes clearly said everything that she was feeling. Sakura hadn't been herself. Not with Naruto the way he was. But Sakura had always been so prideful. Never really letting on how hurt she really was. She never talked about her feelings, she preferred to keep them in.

"He's… He's fine. He still has his principal personality traits: Idiocy, laziness, and not shy," Sasuke said, his eyes darkened at the thought of what Naruto had said about Ino. The Naruto before knew about Sasuke's feelings towards Ino and he never would do something like that.

"I guess it will be awhile before he remembers us," Sakura said sadly. Her heart hurt so badly and all she wanted to do was cry. She didn't want to cry in front of Sasuke she always hated doing that. Sakura stood up and walked towards one of her bookshelves so Sasuke wouldn't be able to see her tears. Sasuke stood and slowly walked towards her. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, don't worry. I'm sure his memories will return s—"

"But what if it doesn't, Sasuke!" She screamed turning to look at him. "What if they never return?" She pulled her hands to her chest. "He hates me now and I can't handle that!" Tears were streaming down her face at this point. "Did you see how he looked at me in the hospital!" Sakura slowly made her way to her knees her hands gripping the end of her shorts, her tears staining her cheeks and her hands.

Sasuke stood there for a moment unsure of what to do. This was Naruto's forte. Making Sakura stop crying. Naruto was the one who always cheered her up. Sasuke quickly dropped down to his knees before pulling Sakura into his arms. She let out a wail before her body hiccupped with sobs. It was rare that Sasuke had ever seen her in this state.

Sasuke ran his hand through her hair until she stopped sobbing and was able to catch her breath again. He pulled her head back slightly so she was able to look his in the eyes. "Even if his memories don't come back. We can make new ones. We can create a new bond with him," Sasuke said. It obviously wasn't his best choice of words because if caused Sakura to crumble into tears again.

It killed him seeing her like this. Why did this have to happen to her? Everything was perfect before this dumb incident had happened. Sakura let out another loud sob. Why did this have to happen now? When she had finally mustered up the courage to tell him her feelings. She had taken too long to tell him and this was the worlds way of telling her she was better of single. Better off without him… better off without Naruto… the man she was completely in love with. She took a deep breath. No. She couldn't think like that. She sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She stood up cause Sasuke to stare at her. She smiled down at him and helped him up.

"You know… you worry too much," Sasuke said ruffling her hair. "Naruto would be even more of an idiot if he doesn't fall for you again." Sasuke chuckled as Sakura glared at him and knocked his hand away from her hair. Sasuke turned away from the pinkette and made his way to the front door. He turned and looked back at her. "Next week, have a sleep over with Naruto. You look tired; you might get better sleep with him!" Sasuke said before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

He sighed before making his way down to the elevator. It was hard to smile in front of Sakura but that was what she needed. She needed him to be the positive one. Sasuke made his way to his car and pulled out of the garage to go home. He looked up at the sunset. It was beautiful and different mix of colors the brightest of the colors was a faint pink mixed with a bright orange. It made a true genuine smile form on his lips. Those two colors looked brilliant together. It made him think about Sakura and Naruto and how right they were for each other. His eyes darkened as another thought entered his mind. Why did his father want him to go to the Uchiha meeting? His father knew that he wasn't interested in anything they would have to talk about… so why did he have to come?

**A/N**

**I apologize so much for taking so long to update my fics. Well I should now be able to update more often now. The reason I took so long to update is because I've moved three times within the last five months. I'm in the middle of going through a divorce so I couldn't update then either. Well as perusal this is not my original story line it belongs to my friend, ****JazANIME-BellatorMendis 8o. So I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Forget Me**

_**Chapter Five**_

Hazelnut eyes drifted shut as she stared at the restaurant doors. Not a single costumer had been in all day it was starting to drive the brunette crazy. "Ugh! I'm going to go crazy if there isn't a customer!" Just as Tenten let out a wild scream the door opened with a jingle and her eyes instantly lit up. "Hello! And welcome to— oh it's just you," Tenten mumbled realizing it was just Lee.

"What do you mean it is just me?" Lee asked walking into the room and to the stand where Tenten was.

"Oh it's nothing Lee, I was just hoping it was a customer," Tenten said with a sigh before leaning against her podium. "How's things been going anyway?" Tenten asked, looking up at Lee.

"Oh things have been wonderful. I'm getting to the very end of schooling. I should be starting-"

"Oh my god Lee! Why didn't I think of this earlier!" Tenten said, her eyes shinning with something new and exciting in the mist. Lee just stood there as the brunette continued. "I know exactly how to get the group out of this funk! We'll have a party!"

"That sounds like a brilliant idea Tenten!"

"Yeah I know, I came up with it," Tenten said pulling her apron over her head. "I've got to go tell everyone and get stuff, here you got this right?" she said handing over her apron to Lee who stood there completely confused.

"Uh... Tenten? Tenten?" Lee tried to get a hold of the woman but she was already in another world and walking out of the restaurant. "But Tenten... I don't work here?" Lee sighed.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I didn't think about this sooner, and now Sakura can't come," Tenten complained as she pushed her cart down the aisle. Hinata smiled as she walked beside Tenten.<p>

"Well you know Sakura is very busy with her job and school," Hinata said reaching up and grabbing a few bags of chips.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Tenten said moving down to grab a few things of soda. The two made there way to the check out. "So Kiba is coming tonight?" Tenten said suggestively. Hinata's face turned bright red.

"Yeah..." she said quietly. Tenten laughed.

"You can't just keep waiting for him to jump on it. Kiba's kind of slow. You need to just jump out and take it! I mean look at what's happening with Naruto and Sakura," Hinata looked down at her hands. "They've been in love since the second they laid eyes on each other. And now... none of that matters..." Tenten said sounding sadder as she said what she thought out loud. It had really hit the whole group what had happened. How fragile life really was.

"Why do you two look so down?" the two looked up to see Neji, a large case of beer in his hands.

"Nothing," Tenten said a large smile on her face. Hinata watched for a moment as her cousin and friend kissed. Tenten was right. Life was too short to just sit by and not take what she wanted. A smile formed on her lips. She would try, she would do her best to let Kiba see her as more then just a friend. Just the quite girl he had always been friends with. She was going to be something worth attaining.

* * *

><p>Naruto let a large grin spread across his face. It was Ino's weekend to be with him. And so far it had been the best day he could remember. Which wasn't saying much because all he could remember were able two weeks. Ino was amazing. Not only was she beautiful she was smart. She was going to be a nurse. She had to have a lot of drive to be a nurse. And she was always some happy to please. Always willing to make him anything he wanted to eat. Which mostly consisted of ramen. He guessed that's what he liked to eat since there was an abundant amount of ramen packets in his house.<p>

Ino laughed at something he said, which he was sure sounded dumb but she still laughed which made him smile more. A loud noise made Naruto jump. "Oh it's just my phone," Ino said pulling the buzzing phone out of her pocket. "Hold on, it's Tenten," she said before opening the phone. Naruto looked around Ino's apartment. It wasn't too big in fact it was a little on the small size but it was still nice a homey. Naruto looked back to Ino as she put her phone away. "Well I guess there's going to be a party tonight," Ino smiled. "Think you're up for it?" she asked.

"Is Sakura going to be there?" he wasn't exactly sure why he even asked the question. The pinkette was never on his mind... well if he thought about it maybe she was always on his mind. He wasn't exactly sure why he thought of the angry banshee woman all the time. But some how she always fought her way to the forefront of his mind. Ino looked slightly taken aback by the question. But smiled slightly.

"No she won't be there, she has to work late at the hospital," Ino said. Naruto thought for a moment. He hadn't realized Sakura worked at the hospital with Ino.

"Is she a nurse too?" Naruto asked.

"Um... no she's actually a doctor in training. She'll be a full on doctor in two years,"

"Oh... I didn't realize... never mind," Naruto said as thoughts started to force there way to the front. He wasn't sure if they were memories or just thoughts of the pinkette But for a second he thought she might be more then just an angry hag.

* * *

><p>It took a few minutes for Naruto to be comfortable. He wasn't sure if it was all the people that knew him that he didn't know or if it was the loud music. He settled down in a seat and waited for Ino to come back with a drink for him. "It doesn't have any alcohol in it," she said handing it to him. He nodded before taking a sip of the fizzy soda. "So," she started but stopped when Sasuke sat down next to her on the couch.<p>

"Ino, Hey Naruto how's it going?" Sasuke said. Ino looks at Sasuke for a moment before jumping up from the seat like its on fire. Naruto watched her move to get another drink. "What's wrong with her?" Sasuke asked. He shrugged it off before turning to talk to Naruto more.

Hinata watched with shy eyes as all of her friends bunched into different groups to talk for the night. As normal Temari and Shikamaru settled in with Neji and Tenten. Shino and Lee, Lee was hell bent on getting the quite one of the group to be more out going. Sai and Ino, Ino was obviously upset about something with the way she was drinking. And Naruto and Sasuke. The door opened and the last person to arrive was Kiba. Hinata's face turned red slightly. What was with her. She had decided on finally getting the courage to talk to him. To tell him how she felt.

Taking in a deep breath she moved forward. There was no giving up tonight. No. She wasn't going to let herself give up not tonight. "Hey Kiba," Hinata said when she finally reached said boy.

"Oh hey Hinata, how's it going?" he asked.

"Oh you know. Good," Kiba nodded. He reached over to the counter to make a drink for himself. "How's things going with you?" she asked.

"Pretty good. I'm sure you've heard that the restaurant is slow right now. But I'm sure it will pick up soon," Hinata nodded to everything he was saying.

Even though in her mind all she could think about was how she was going to tell him. Why couldn't she just say "I like you," Hinata's hands flew up to her mouth. Had she really just said that out loud. Wide eyed she looked back up to Kiba to find him staring at her just as shocked as she was. "I didn't mean that," she said quickly without thinking. What was she doing? She was ruining this perfect moment that she had planned out. "I wait. No I did mean that. I really like-"

Hinata was cut off from rough lips pressing against her soft ones. She tensed up for a second before relaxing. Warm hands cupped her face. She leaned in pressing her lips further into the kiss. Everything was silent until a loud cheer erupted through Tenten's apartment. Hinata pulled away a large blush on her face. She looked around the room to see all of her friends loudly cheering the new couple on. She smiled widely. She looked up when she felt Kiba's hand cup her own. She smiled when she met his eyes and he leaned down and kissed her again.

"Hey," Naruto looked up to find Ino standing next to the couch looking down at him. She had a look of slight irritation.

"Hey?" Naruto asked.

"I'm ready to go home, do you want me to walk you?" her words came out slightly slurred but not to the point of being overly drunk.

"Yeah sure, I'll leave with you," Naruto said standing up and following Ino out of the house giving everyone a wave as they went.

The air was slightly chilled letting Naruto know that summer was slowly coming to an end. "Is there anything going on between you and Sasuke?" the blonde asked. It had been on his mind the whole night. And now he wasn't able to hold his thoughts in.

Ino looks slightly stunned. "There is nothing going on between Sasuke and I," she say slightly angry.

"I didn't mean to make you angry..." Naruto said.

* * *

><p>A loud noise echoed through the house. Temari looked down at the coffee table to see that Ino had left her phone. The sandy haired blonde rolled her eyes as she picked up the phone. She looked behind her to see Shikamaru saying his last good byes to the group. "Shika," he turned to look at the blonde. "Ino forgot her phone. I'm sure we can meet her at Naruto's to return it," Shikamaru nodded before following Temari from the house with one last wave to the rest of their friends.<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the walk to Naruto's home was mostly quite. How stupid of it was him to bring something up that had obviously upset her. That was like one of the first things that a guy should know not to do if he likes a girl. Why would he do something so stupid. Soon Naruto find himself standing in front of his door with Ino. "I...," Naruto started but had no idea what else to say. He never knew the right thing to say. Ever since he had woken up all he had done was say more and more stupid things. And finally without thinking or saying he gripped Ino's arms and pulls her right into and plants a kiss on her lips.<p>

"Are you shitting me?" Temari whispered as she stared up at the two kissing. She looked back to Shikamaru it hopes that he feels just as angry as she did but find he didn't as he grabbed a hold of her and made her stay where she stood. There was no reason for a cat fight to break out. Not yet at least.

Naruto closed his eyes as he move in more to the kiss. But stepped back when teary green eyes hit him. He took a step back not sure what had just happened. Was... was that a memory? He looked down into Ino's blue eyes and moved back. He gripped the door handle. Finding his keys he opened the door before saying a simple good night to Ino and shutting the door behind him.

**A/N**

**Hope you guys like the new chapter. I should be working on the next chapter here soon along with all my other fics. I did just get a job so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update since I'll be working a lot but I'll do my best. Please leave a review and remember that the story concept is not mine and belongs to my friend that I'm writing for her.  
><strong>

**Also I'd like to invite everyone to like my facebook page that I made for . On my profile is the link. :)  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't Forget Me**

_**Chapter **_**Six**

Naruto laid on his bed. His blue eyes staring at a water stain that sat above his bed. Had that been their before? Would his old self have even remembered that kind of thing? Had he laid in this same bed many of times staring at the same water spot. He closed his eyes for a moment but opened them back up when a flash of green came back to the forefront of his mind. Green. Beautiful smiling spring green eyes. He closed his eyes once more and focused on the eyes and then a smile came back to his mind, with beautiful plump pink lips. He sat up for a moment and thought about anyone who would resemble that person. He stood up and walked around his apartment turning on every light as he went until he finally ended up in the living room staring at the mantel.

His blue eyes wondered over all the picture that sat there. Memories of people he couldn't remember or had only met once or twice. He growled angrily before reaching up and sliding his arms over the mantel making sure to knock all of the pictures to the ground. He moved from the living room and to the hallway that had a few pictures hanging. He made sure to grab each and everyone of them throwing them to the ground before he came to a stop in his own bedroom again. He looked around the semi-messy room before turning to his desk. He searched it for things to throw away.

Maybe him forgetting these memories wasn't a bad thing. Maybe it was a way of the universe telling him that he shouldn't be doing what he was. Or being friends with the people he was friends with. That was a fact. His two supposed best friends were a man who made a constant reminder by picking on him and a bitch. A mean rude pink haired bitch. He went about the room throwing things about the room, fresh tears were now making there way down his face. He didn't ask for this. He didn't ask not to remember these things. He yelled out as he finally reached his bed. Picking up his pillow he chucked it against a bed. He bent do to grab the mattress to throw next but stopped.

It literally felt like someone had run head into his stomach and knocked him on his back. Staring up at him was those beautiful eyes. Those wonderful green eyes that reminded him of something happy that made his heart flutter and skip a beat and those soft pink lips that made him want to kiss. What sat under his pillow was a picture. A picture of the most beautiful girl in the world. His breath finally came back to him and he sat down on the bed and slow reached out of the picture, acting as if maybe it might burn him or bite him. When he finally grasped the picture he let out a shaky breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

_"No!" Sakura screamed as Naruto chased her around the forest. _

_"Awww Come on Sakura-chan just one picture!" Naruto tried to catch the pinkette with the camera but so far his only luck was a piece of arm or a touch of pink hair. Naruto chuckled as he continued through the forest but was slowly running out of breath. Who would have thought the pinkette could run so fast. It wasn't long until he heard a giggle from behind him and realized that she had slipped him up and was running the separate way. "Damn," he mumbled to himself before he continued after her. _

_It was a rare day for the two best friends. It was unusual for the two to have time to spend together with out Sai and Sasuke but on this certain day they had been lucky, or well that's what Naruto called it. It was always a lucky day when he got to spend time with the girl he had always been smitten with from his first meeting with her. "Come on Sakura wait up," Naruto mumbled before closing his eyes and then running head on into something.  
><em>

_Two loud 'oofs' were heard before Naruto landed on Sakura. When he finally opened his eyes he got the most wonderful sight. Sakura laid under him a blush on her face as her wide doe like eyes stared up at him. Her long pink hair laid out under them. Naruto's mouth went dry for a moment before he realized how special this moment really was. He quickly lifted the camera up and took the perfect picture before jumping up and running.  
><em>

Naruto stared at the picture. Had that been a memory just then? No it couldn't be. Not with a monster like the pink haired witch. He moved his hands to rip the picture but found he couldn't. He growled in annoyance. How could he not destroy this dumb photo. But somewhere in the back of his mind her could hear her laugh, her beautiful wonderful laugh. He sighed before turning and walking to the closest. If he couldn't destroy it he could at least hide it some place he would never be able to find. Eventually he found an old suitcase that looked like something he would eventually throw out anyway. He stuck the picture away. He would never have to see it again. And that was that.

* * *

><p>Ino couldn't believe what had happened. Things had been so perfect she was finally falling for the nice guy. The one who always got friend zoned. The guy who was super nice and sweet and handsome but some how everything felt so wrong. Had he felt how wrong it was? Is that why he had made such a quick jump to get away from her. Was she that undesirable. She bit her lip as she stared at her self in the mirror. Tears started to pool around her eyes. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall from her eyes.<p>

Why did no one love her? First Sasuke... She let out a sob. They had always been so perfect together. He always made her feel like she was amazing. He never thought her annoying or shallow and he would always be there for her if there was something wrong at home or work. But now... that seemed like a far away dream. She turned her phone on and stared at the screen. Right after she had left Naruto she had run into Shikamaru and Temari, they had been bringing her her phone. On the screen showed she had three missed calls from Sasuke. She bit her lip again. She couldn't bring herself to call him. He only called her when he had enough to drink to no care about what was supposedly right or wrong.

She threw her phone to her bed before letting out a few sobs. She needed a friend. She needed someone. She reached over and picked up her phone. She started at _Sasuke 3 _for a few moments before pushing past his number and reaching Hinata's. She listened to the phone ring and ring before the answering machine came on. "Damn it," Ino mumbled through tears before deciding to call Tenten. She listened to the ring before her voice mail came on. "Come on! Please... please I need someone," Ino cried before scrolling though her contacts before it landed on one last name.

_Bestie!_

Ino bit her lip this time breaking the skin. She licked the cut before pressing the call button. The phone rang from a moment and Ino thought she would have to cry to herself for the rest of the night when finally a voice came on the other line. _"Hello? Ino is that you? It's three in the morning what's wrong?" _

"Oh Sakura," Ino cried her words jumbled up and she started to choke on her words. "I can't... I can't... I can't do this!" Ino sobbed. "I... I... I...!"

_"Ino! Ino calm down take a few deep breaths and tell me what happened," _Sakura said calmly.

"I can't!" Ino screeched. "You're going to hate me forever!"

_"Ino. We're best friends. I'm not going to hate you," _Sakura whispered.

After a few moments of more sobbing Ino finally calmed down and spoke. "I'm so so so sorry," Ino started.

_"For what?"_

"For being such a bitch! I've been blaming Sasuke and my break up on you. I was so jealous that you were able to get an apartment in the Uchiha district and all I saw was red and I blamed you for his family not liking me. So I thought he wanted to be with you. I was so dumb and that's why I went after Naruto. And I knew I never should have done that. It's always been you and Naruto and now it's all ruined. And we kissed tonight! And I realized I love Sasuke!"

_"Wait... you and Naruto kissed?" _Ino could hear the anger in Sakura's voice.

"Yes..." she whispered. It was silent on the other end. After a few moments Sakura spoke.

_"It's okay Ino... I don't hate you. If that's what you and Naruto want then I'm happy for you," _

"But that's the thing Sakura. I really love Sasuke. I love him more than anything."

_"Than tell him Ino! He broke up with you for his dumb family cause he thought it would make things easier at home. Well news flash it's not. And now he thinks you hate him! So he thinks he's lost everything. He loves you Ino. I see it on his face everyday that he misses you. Just grow up and tell him that you still love him! He's one of my best friends and I want to see him happy. I feel the same about you!"_

And without warning before the blonde haired woman could stop it from leaving her lips. She asked it. The question that everyone had been secretly wondering but no one had asked. "But what about you,"

On the other side of town Sakura's hold on her phone tightened as well did her throat and for once tears threatened to fall during their conversation. "I... I'll be fine," she whispered. "Don't... don't worry about me. Now lets get some sleep we both work tomorrow," she whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow Ino. Night,"

**A/N **

**Hello everyone! Sorry about the wait for the new chapter. I've been extremely busy. But know that I am not giving up on this fic or any of my others so look forward to them being updated, fingers crossed, more often. Any way I'd like to remind everyone that the person I co-write this with has changed her penname to **SkaterGurl32** so make sure you guys give her a big thanks for the story idea because with out her this wouldn't be possible. :) Thanks again for all your reviews and for reading. :)  
><strong>


End file.
